


Calm Times

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Love, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with another way for each relationship to be formed between the two groups of turtles I've come up with. Don't judge too harshly pweese :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The guys merely lazed about the lair after their huge victory over the Shredder about three days ago. Mikey had been bouncing around, bragging about their victory over evil for yet another day, Donnie was informing everyone on the huge decrease in Foot clan activity, Raphael had more time to work out and spend some of his built up energy by running around the sewers with Leo or chasing Mikey after a prank. Leo meditated constantly and was getting bored of it, surprisingly. The guys began to get extremely restless. 

Leo sighed as he left his room, heading to the kitchen for a bit of change in pace. He walked in, glancing from all his brothers who seemed to have the same idea. He moved through shells and plastrons towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out of the machine. He turned and looked at the rest of the bored faces. Donnie leaned back against, making the same observation, except including Leo's in his own.

"Soooo...who wants to go map out the sewers in Brooklyn with me?" He knew he needed to get those various sewers mapped out, but neither did he want to go alone or stay cooped up in the lair with nothing but TV as his entertainment. To his surprise, everyone, even Raphael, nodded and stood to go get ready. He smiled and walked to his lab to grab his bag of cameras and his mapping device he made a while back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna knelt by the pool of rainwater, holding out the pH tester, waiting for it's results as her younger sister bounced around behind her, rushing her. Donna merely sighed and tossed an annoyed glance back at the excited turtle, who promptly calmed down after seeing the nonverbal warning. Rosaline leaned against the wall away from the pool of water and watched her two younger sisters as they tested the water. Summer was sure to come with a vengeance this year and they needed a way to stay cool without making the lair too cold. Rosa slowly walked over, chewing her gum idly.

"Why don't we just jump in?" She inquired as she looked through the clear water. Donna sighed and sat back on her butt, the pH tester still configuring the sample liquid, "Because, we don't know if it happens to be dangerous to us or not. You don't wanna jump in and end up breaking out in some weird hives or rash or something." Mikela sat behind her, busying herself with her sister's hair as she waited for the confirmation beep of the tester.

Rosa just sighed and turned to pace around the edges of the pool. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough to offer momentary relief to the turtles in the hotter days of the summer. Donna might even be able to keep it clean and regulate it. Once the tester beeped saying it was safe, Mikela squealed and jumped up, running to jump in the pool, but was stopped by a jab to the stomach from Donna's bo staff. The turtle groaned as she rolled away from the pool.

"First, you're in your gear and you need to change into a swim suit, second, we need to go get Leona, and third, we need towels, chairs, and music." She smiled back at the turtle who squealed and hightailed it for their lair. Rosa only chuckled and rolled her eyes at the over excitement before following Mikela. Donna ran her hands around in the water, creating soft ripples before nodding and following her sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donnie looked around before glancing at his mapping device, noticing how the certain part of their route was right next to one of the best pizza shops in Brooklyn. Raph looked over his shoulder, being so bored that he was actually curious about the genius' work. Leo stretched his legs, loving how they could have a bit of a run without going topside. Mikey rocked up and down the sides of the sewer on his skateboard, content with being with his brothers.

"Sooo...how far are we from finishing mapping this area?" Raph asked as he chewed on the toothpick in the corner of his mouth. Donnie shrugged and sighed as he put the device down, knowing he usually doesn't have to look at it for it to automatically map.

They all started to move forward slowly, before coming to what seemed to be a dead end. They walked along the edges of the wall, looking at a small pool of gathered water before turning back towards the entrance. They were about to leave before they heard a female voice. The guys all froze, tossing a glance between each others before shrinking back into the shadows.

Mikela held the chairs over her head, which covered most of her body from the guys, who just stared as she moved around the small pool. She gently put the lounge chairs out to the left of the pool and spread them out. There were three, for Donna, Rosa, and Leona, seeing as she would most likely be in the pool most of the time. She had on an oversized tee shirt and basketball shorts she had to tie tightly to keep them from sliding off of her hips.

She bounced around and giggled as she looked back to her three other sisters who followed with small smiles at the youngest's enthusiasm.

Donnie stared in shock, as well as the other guys, but he couldn't fully tell what they were. The females continued to file in, in the same type of clothing as the bounciest girl wiggled her hips excitedly.

"Come on! I'm sooo ready to get in this pool!" She giggled and started to wiggle out of the oversized clothing. She pulled the tee shirt over her head first, revealing a neon orange bikini top tied around a small shell that  started just over her shoulders and went down to the center curve leading down to her well rounded bottom. Rosa playfully smacked her with her towel before folding it up and laying it on the back of the lounge chair she chose to lay down in. 

Mikela squeaked and flailed at her older sister before sliding the shorts off of her hips, revealing her luscious bottom in a bikini bottom tied at her hips and curvy thighs, leading down to plump calves, her whole body plump, but evenly proportioned. The girl snatched the rubber band out of her crazy pile of blonde curls before jumping excitedly into the pool.

Leona only smirked and moved over to the seat beside Rosaline, glowering at her when she smacked her gum loudly. The redhead grinned over at her older sister, loving being able to annoy her. Donna entered behind them all and sat down on the other side of the redhead, smiling at the splashing and giggling youngster. She pulled her shirt off, revealing well sized breasts in a purple bikini top and wiggled out of her own basketball shorts. Her shell was about the same size as Mikela's but her hips and thighs were slightly thicker. Her hair was that of a light brown with streaks of blonde that was wavy and long, covering most of her shell. She sported a sexy pear shaped body that made every male turtles' shell tighten.

She sat on the edge of the pool and let her feet dangle in the cool water, smiling as her sister kicked and splashed around more. Rosaline was next to undress, but stayed out of the water while her sister was splashing around. The gum smacking turtle let her hair dangle down around her, her B cup breasts in a black bikini top, leading down to slender but shapely hips and muscular, long legs. She put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, relaxing for the first time in a while.

Leona, the last to get comfortable, wore a bright blue bikini, her body shaped almost like Rosaline's but just a bit thicker. The guys felt uncomfortable standing off in the dark, watching these females in something so revealing. Donnie tried to take as many notes as he could, noticing they seemed to be female versions of themselves.

He noted they had smaller shells, their plastrons were only on their tummies and disappeared into their bikini bottoms, they had scaly skin, but it seemed smoother than the males' and they had hair. Leo gently nudged the genius, pointing to the door. He nodded and slowly eased his way out of the room, staying silent. His brothers followed closely and continued away from the females until they felt it was safe to speak.

"What...who...what were those girls?" Mikey asked breathlessly, staring back in the direction of the small room. Raph followed his gaze, his heart going out to the females. He wanted to go back, talk to them, see what they were like. But Leo told them to leave.

Leo sighed and looked to Don, who shrugged, "They seem to be like us. Just...females" Mikey stared at him with wide eyes.

"Dude! Female us! That's creepy-cool!" Raph mushed his face and pushed him back on his carapace, "He means they're female mutant turtles. Not female versions of ourselves....right?" He looked to the genius, who had started to check the stats he gathered on his wrist guard of technical crap. Raph chewed on the toothpick he had a bit more before looking to the leader, who listened for Donnie's explanation.

"Well, as I'm sure you all saw, they had small shells, their skin was scaly, but smoother as expected of that of a female human, they had hair--which as you know, we don't--they had the body shapes of female humans and their faces resembled more of a human's than that of ours. I believe they may be mutants like us, but with a different type of genetic make up. They may have became more human than we have. We're more turtle, they seem to be more human." He looked up at their faces, waiting for them to register his scientific mumbo jumbo before continuing.

"Which means they may have came from the same lab we came from." This really hit home for the guys. Leo walked up to Don, his mind clearly racing.

"So, you're telling us...that...we weren't the only one's April saved from the fire?" Donnie nodded, "Or someone else entirely saved them." The guys stared at each other, shocked and confused, wondering just what to do about this new discovery.

Mikey turned around, "Well, let's go introduce ourselves." Leo yelped a bit before grabbing the back of his shell and yanking him back. "We're not going to spook them! If they knew we were there while they were in the pool, then we'd seem like perverts."

Raphael had been quiet for a while, but that comment from the leader had him snickering. Leo glared at him, "What?"

"It's just hard to imagine ol' Fearless is afraid of some small adorable girls...er, turtles...whatever." Leo rolled his eyes and stepped to his hotheaded brother.

"Well, excuse me for trying to at least make a good impression on someone." They were in an intense stare down before Donnie tapped them and pointed in the direction of their lair.

"If you still want to keep a chance to make a good impression, then you might wanna go home and argue before you yell down the sewers and they come running to see what the fuss is." Mikey nodded and watched as Leo contemplated his brother's suggestion.

Raphael growled and headed towards their lair, not waiting for an order from ol' Fearless, who only sighed and followed, "Let's get out of here. We'll come back later and see if we can talk to them."


	2. Chapter 2

The guys hadn't been back to the little pool area, still slightly afraid of how they'd be received so they just stayed away to try and focus on something else. But they couldn't. Donnie busied himself trying to figure out more information on the females, Raph was a bit more distracted whenever his brothers tried to talk to him, Mikey had been trying to sneak out and go see what's up with the girls, and Leo's meditation had been regularly interrupted with his thought of the mysterious females.

Soon, he gave up, deciding a night out with the guys would help all of their minds and bodies. He sauntered into the kitchen to see Mikey plopping the top on a sandwich and took a big bite out of it. Donnie laid his head down on the counter, staring at his plate of crumbs, clearly distracted. Raph stood off in the corner, downing a bottle of water quickly, clearly coming back from a workout.

"Let's go topside. Being cooped up in here is doing nothing for us..." Everyone perked up immediately and nodded, trying not to show their excitement. Raph walked over to him while everyone ran out to grab their weapons and gear.

"What's the big event?" Leo shrugged and turned to head to the lair door, "I just figured you all would like to find some Purple Dragon to knock around." Raph grinned at his brother's back before going to get ready himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo smiled and took a deep breath, breathing in the New York air filled with the smell of gasoline, blending of different food places, and took in the sounds coming from the concrete jungle below. Raph leaned over the edge of the building, taking it all in just as his brother was, his mind clear of everything except the possibility to kick some ass. Mikey was surprisingly calm and Don checked the surrounding cameras on his wrist camera. 

He finally caught some action, a group of Dragons pushing around one teen who seemed to be trying to get home after late night tutoring. He showed Leo who nodded and signaled for the others to follow towards the alley where the teen was being bullied. Silently sneaking down the fire escapes into the alleyway, they started their silent attack, giving the teen a chance to run.

It wasn't long until they felt they were beginning to get a it outnumbered. Wave after wave of Dragons came even as the boys were getting exceptionally tired. Leo started to feel as if he made a bad mistake on even suggesting he and his brothers come topside. If they had just stayed home, they wouldn't even be in this danger. But if he had stayed home, another dead teen would be on his mind.

Then something happened. It happened to quickly, even for the expertly trained ninjas to process what was going on, but it happened. Four more shadows joined the fight, but on their side, and the numbers of Dragons seemed to completely disperse. Even after the boys took a chance to take a breath, they still didn't know what happened.

Raph growled lowly to himself, hating how winded he seemed to have gotten so quick. He was angry with himself at how lazy he had gotten. A dark figure walked up in front of him and gently placed a small hand on his shoulder. Without thinking, he growled and pinned her against the wall, slamming the prongs of his sai into the wall right next to the wall.

That's when it hit him harder than any blow he could've received from any enemy. Big, wide purple eyes with small flecks of gold in them, staring back into his own golden eyes. The thing is, they didn't have fear in them. They had anger, they had disappointment, and, worst of all, they had the power to make him feel as if she were judging him. He hated being judged. He wanted to yell, get angry, or curse at her, but he couldn't. That's what really messed up his mind. She broke down all his resolve and anger and he suddenly wanted to drop to his knees and apologize.

In those 5 seconds he was staring at her, he let his guard down, to receiving a crushing blow to the chest, sending him flying into the other wall of the alley. She glared down at him and cracked the knuckles of the fist she used to hit him.

"The hell is wrong with you?! We just fucking saved your life!" She didn't speak those words, but her redhead sister, Rosa did. Rosa more temperamental and when someone doesn't appreciate what she or her sisters do, she gets extremely pissed. She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying not to punch the hell out of the red banded turtle herself. She knew Donna would never hit or fight anyone unless provoked to do so. She wasn't like that and she was completely fine with that.

Leonardo rushed towards Donna with his katana raised, but ended up sending sparks across the alleyway when he missed her. She grabbed his katanas and broke them against the wall. She then tossed the blades into a dumpster.

He stared in shock, "Hey! Those were my last pair of those!" She sighed and handed him the handles to them, "If you stop trying to kill me with them, then you might not have lost them." She kept a scary calm attitude the whole time as she dealt with the males. That's when Donnie rushed between Leo and her.

"Don't! They're the females we saw!" He glared his his brother, who glowered up at him, "What? In the sewers?" Donnie nodded and glanced at the four of the females. They all seemed more serious than they were in the sewers. Each girl glowered at them as they stood back towards the back of the alley.

"Ohh..." Leo rubbed the back of his neck as Raph stood up rubbing his chest gently, "So much for wanting to make a good impression, huh Fearless?" He groaned and bent over a bit. Donna moved over to him and tried to get him stand up again, but he glared at her.

"You got one good hit on me, won't happen again" She only rolled her eyes and pushed him to stand up, "Oh calm the hell down. I wanna see if you're hurt too bad" She gently felt around the area where she hit him as he stared down at the small female. Having heard her for the first time, he couldn't help but note how small and fragile she seemed. After coming to the conclusion she hadn't caused any real damage, she moved to stand back beside her sisters. Leona looked over the males, noting now they looked like themselves, but bigger and...well...like guys.

"Where you from?" She asked quietly but authoritatively. Leo stepped forward and took a deep breath, "We're from the sewers under 19th and Winston. We have a lair there that we've lived in for the past 16 years." Leona looked him over and nodded a bit, "We're in a lair under Brooklyn, can't tell you the exact street, but ya know" She shrugged and folded her arms.

There was a slight awkward silence before Donnie stepped forward, "Uh, why did you help out here?" He gestured to the alley full of either dead or knocked out Dragons. Donna pulled out a small device showing camera feed in their particular alleyway, "I got an alert saying there was heavy Dragon activity in this area. When we arrived, we saw you guys and you seemed to be getting your asses kicked" She returned the small device to her bag on her hip.

That's when the sound of police sirens started to sound dangerously close to the alley. Without thinking anything further, all the turtles jumped up the fire escapes and headed for the roof. Leona started to run south along the rooftops with her sisters following close behind. Leo couldn't help but follow, wanting to talk more with them. His brothers, in turn, followed him. Once they were a safe distance from the police they settled down among the chiminies and vents littered among the rooftop.

Mikela groaned and rolled around dramatically, holding her foot and crying out bloody murder about a cramp she caught in her foot. Donna merely rolled her eyes and pinned the youngster down but sitting on her chest and started to massage her foot. Mikela groaned and wiggled her toes in delight. Mikey stared at Donna and couldn't help but whisper to Donnie.

"Dude, she's hot! I can feel my shell tightening again..." Donna made an 'Alright then...' face and continued to rub at her sister's foot until she stopped whining about the pain. She then slid off of her and walked off to a corner of the roof. Leona had struck up a conversation with Leo and Raph who spoke to her about how they came to be. Rosaline sat around, staring over the lit up buildings and night. Donnie was too busy taking pictures of the girls, he hadn't noticed how close Mikela had gotten to him. She gently pressed her cheek to his as she peered at the weird techo thingy on his wrist.

"Ooohhh, what's that?" She slowly reached out and touched it, making it flicker to another screenshot which happened to be that of her butt. Donnie cut it off and looked at her, noting she barely noticed what he had on the hologram of a screen. She bounced back and pouted a bit, using her best puppy dog look, but he didn't give in.

They talked and got to know each other a bit before Leo finally posed the question. "So how did you all get out the fire?" Leona tapped her chin before shrugging.

"Our mother told us a little girl had flushed us all down the toilet before coming back to let her out through a vent. The fire had then gotten bad and she couldn't go back to the toilet to flush the second batch of turtles down the drain, I'm guessing that's you all, but she made it out with them and another rat out of the building entirely." 

Donnie's head snapped up from Mikela who had been talking adorable nonsense about some video game, "Another rat?" He glanced at his brothers who undoubtedly realized that rat was their Master and father.

Donna nodded, inadvertently drawing the hot head's attention. He had started thriving on those small sounds she made when she spoke, "Yes, our mother, Sakimura, is a mutated rat from the lab we were in. She also mastered kung fu then taught it to us when we were young." She became silent again, making Raph chew on his toothpick roughly. 'Why doesn't she talk all the time? Her voice is that of an angel's' he thought absentmindedly as the conversation continued around him.

Leo shook his head and tapped his chin, "So, your mother, a female mutant rat, I'm guessing, taught you all kung fu...and you live in the sewers..." Rosaline nodded a bit, "Well, we learned a bit of ninjutsu too because she always admired the art, but she felt we'd feel better with kung fu."

Donnie nodded and glanced at his wrist, "We gotta go soon. It's getting late and Master Splinter will worry." Leo nodded to his genius brother and stood, the action followed by the leader of the girls.

"We'll have to get together again sometime." He smiled and nodded and waved to them as they left. Leo couldn't help but wonder where these girls will fit in their lives in the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~six months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey and Mikela ran as they laughed hysterically. Raphael and Rosaline both glowered and chased after the pranksters, covered in flour and honey both. Donna and Donnie had been working on a computer they dragged in from the junk yard when the quartet came running in and out of the lab. Donnie threw himself over the machine as Donna tried to keep the piece of equipment from toppling over. Leo and Leona had started to meditate together and collaborate on the best ways of training the team. Splinter and Sakimura had been able to converse and become very great friends, reflecting on the old days when they were in the lab.

Donnie looked at Donna who visibly relaxed after the last flour and honey covered turtle ran out the lab, "You never told me about you guys' genetic make up. I know it has to be more human than ours because of the way you guys look." His curiosity had been nagging at him for the longest. She tossed him a small smile.

"In order to figure out the best types of compounds to use on us, the varied the formula slightly among each group of turtles. Your group is 60% turtle and 40% human. My group is 60% human and 40% turtle. The only group that died due to the formula is the one that was 50% both. Sakimura told me they died just a day after receiving the first injection." She handed him a small torch and pointed to a panel she marked to be cut out. He started to cut along the line, waiting for her to speak more, but when she didn't, he stopped and looked at her.

"But all the findings were burnt in the building...how do you know that for sure?" He glanced at her as the corner of her mouth perked up into a smile, "I did the tests myself to see if it were true." He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well?" he inquired. She nodded and pointed to the computer, "Come on! Hurry if you want me helping you anymore in the lab. He smiled and continued cutting as life went on as normal in the rest of the lair.


	3. Leona and Mikey

Leona pouted as she sat across from the couch and watched the five of the youngest turtles laugh and yell about a video game the two youngest were playing. 

'It's obvious Raph likes Donna, the way he keeps smiling at her when she says anything, even if it is a taunt. Mikela thinks Donnie's cute, it's just too adorable how oblivious he seems. But Michelangelo...he's...' Leona sighed as her mind went blank. He was the most adorable to her and one she thought would be a great boyfriend, but she didn't think he'd like her back.

He was so silly and she was so serious. He was so energetic and she preferred to be cool calm and collected. He expressed himself freely and she remained stoic. Leona stared at the youngest male as he yelled and taunted the red banded male on in the video game. He was wearing a serious face that only meant he set out to impress Donna. The look had the eldest female chuckling to herself. She loved watching him trying to express his feelings to his genius sister. It always ended the same way; Him growling and stomping off and her staring after him with confused wide eyes.

Leona had approached her once, asking if she knew and as usual, she did.

"He's trying to come to terms with it in his own way and I don't wanna push him. That and I kinda like seeing him fight with himself. Sometimes it's adorable how nervous he gets." Donna told her eldest sister as she worked with Don in the lab. 

"Alright, Leona, I don't know what to tell you about my brother other than the fact that he prefers fun and light banter to anything heavy. So, if you're trying to get with him, show him you can be fun." Don told her as he held the part in place as Donna screwed a screw in place.

"But that's the thing. I'm not fun..." She took a second to glare at Donna when a snicker escaped the short female. "I'm more into meditation and reading...not...video games and music" She pouted a bit as Donna stood and nodded to Don, who let go of the piece to see it stand by itself.

"Well, then you're only plagued by infatuation and you'll get over it soon. Either way, if you want to get with Mikey, you have to show that you and he have something in common to bond over and form a more solid relationship other than 'hi' every time you pass each other in the hallway." Don told her as he started to fit another piece of metal to the one that was just screwed on to the table.

Leona groaned and tossed herself dramatically across the table, showing she was indeed still immature at times. Don smiled, "That right there! Harness that and use it against him. Bond with him and you just might have something" He mumbled as he waited for Donna to finish checking the stability of the new monitor stand they added.

Leona groaned and stood, "Thanks Don, I guess I'll try although, I don't think I'll achieve my goal." She used the random censorship, making the two glance up at her only to see that the turtle in question had entered the lab with a broken controller and adorably sad look on his face.

"Doooooonieee~! Raph broke my controller all because I played a little prank on him..." Donna tossed him an admonishing look before taking the controller from him and moving to fix it. Donna finished putting up the monitor stand herself. 

And that's how they all came to be in the living room, playing video games. It wasn't long until Leo came in from his late night meditation session to break up the fun, saying they had to go to bed. Mikey and Mikela groaned and flopped dramatically as Donna and Donna tried to sneak off to the lab. Raph stood up to challenge Leo, but seeing Donna shake her head out of the corner of his eye made him think otherwise. He slowly trudged off to bed, giving the geniuses a chance to slip into the lab, but not long after starting on a new project, Leo came in and dragged them both out by their shells. 

Leo soon plopped down in front of the TV and changed it to a sci-fi flick and smiled at Leona, winking, "Being oldest has it's perks." Leona chuckled and got up, "Well you have fun with that. I'm actually tired" She patted his head as she headed to the stairs. Once in her room she fell face first on her bed and groaned loudly into her pillow. After a good relaxing yell, she rolled onto her back and decided it'd be best to just go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leona went about her life as usual until something really weird happened. The lair basically cleared out. That meant no turtles, no rats, no humans...just her and the TV.

She wondered what the hell was going on and decided to take the elevator to the garage to see where everyone had went. And that's when she ran into him. Mikey smiled sheepishly as he stood in front of the elevator doors with two controllers in his hands.

"Hi...uh...wanna join me for some Mario Kart 3?" She stared dumbfounded at the youngest male and shifted around him a bit, looking for the other inhabitants of the lair.

"They're not here. I managed to get everyone out of the lair..." She turned back to him to see his smile had left for a slightly confused and scared look as if he felt me made a mistake. She smiled and reached for the controller. 

"Sure, why not? But where did everyone go?" She was glad to see he calmed down and the smile returned. He sat down and turned on the TV next to the space where the shellraiser should've been.

"Leo and Donna took everyone out for pizza and ice cream and Splinter and Sakimura went to Aprils for some premiere of some soap opera. April has this rad new flat screen and they wanted to watch it on that." He started the game and started racing with her. Leona pouted as she immediately ran off the road and died before even reaching the first check point.

Pretty soon he was teaching her all the basics of the game, making her laugh at his random jokes at her expense, but she didn't mind. The night went like that for them, snacking, gaming, drinking and laughing. It was the first time in a while Leona had to sit back and relax with some good video games. No wonder she was horrible. After a little bit of begging, Mikey managed to get her to play another game with him, pulling out the first game he and his brothers got. Mortal Kombat and they started to play again, this time Leona beating him expertly. She always loved Mortal Kombat.

Two hours later she finally raised the question, "Why did you run everyone else off?" She knew he made them leave, but she couldn't fathom why.

Mikey sighed and set down his controller, "I'll tell you but you have to close your eyes first." She blinked at him and put a hand on her him, making him whine and give her his puppy dog eyes. She sighed and let her eyelids droop, waiting for him to do whatever.

He leaned in slowly, taking a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers. The action made the eldest female turtle jump and squeak but she didn't pull back, which had his heart doing backflips. They sat like that for a few seconds before he took it a bit further and pulled her close. She let go of the tension building and melted against his lips, moaning into his mouth. Pretty soon they were making out on the couch without much holding them back. 

Soon, Leona decided air was important and pulled back from him to pant and catch her breath. Mikey grinned at her, "Yeah, I liked you for a while and I've been messing with Raph to help me with my feeling and he told me to just try the bold approach. Not my best tactic, but this is how I deal with it. I was just glad Splinter and Sakimura loved that soap opera so much to leave tonight as well." 

Leona stared at him, shocked he voiced her feelings and grinned. He returned the smile with his own silly one before yelping as she jumped him and started to make out with him again, the game theme music playing idly in the background.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna trudged slowly into the kitchen hitting her toe on the counter. The pain that spiked up her leg made her scream loud enough to make every other turtle at the table jump. She then proceeded to curse in 13 different languages, earning a glare from her mother and Leona. She sat down next to Raph and sighed, "Sorry..."

Mikey smiled at Leona, "Uh, everyone? We have something to tell you..."

Mikey cut her off, "We're totally dating..." 

Everyone stared at the two as they sat there before Don cursed and got up, returning with a wallet and counting out bills. Raph held out his hand expectantly, "Told ya, Donny boy. I know everything" Donnie gave the gloating turtle his money and returned to his seat. 

Sakimura chuckled and patted Mikey on the head, "Well, at least I don't have to be overprotective. I know you and don't mind you dating my daughter." Everyone else just slightly dismissed it. Except Raph.

'Hell, if he can do it, I can too...Then what the hell am I waiting on?' Raph argued with his internal voice as he glanced at the small turtle next to him who was fighting hard to wake up.


	4. Mikela and Donatello

The youngest female turtle laid across her sister's carapace, enjoying the light rise and fall of her breathing underneath her weight. She laid there with her eyes closed and relaxed, not bouncing off of the walls for once in a long time. This made Donatello run out of the lab, looking around with a slightly terrified expression, making all the turtles who had laid in the middle of the floor, jump up, striking a defensive stance,

"What?! What's wrong?!?" Leona produced katanas out of thin air and made everyone else stare at her in shock and confusion. Don forgot his excitement to stare at her. 

"Where did those come from?" He pointed at her, making her glance at her weapons. She shook her head, "Nevermind that, what's going on? What's with the terrified way you ran in here?" He blinked as he glanced at Mikela who seemed to be alright. He stepped forward and did small check ups on her, making her stand there stock still and confused.

"She's not bouncing off the walls so I figured something bad happened to her." Mikela tossed him a glare that only came out as an adorable stare. All other carapaces fell right back on the concrete back into their little dog pile of warmth. Mikela wiggled her tail in agitation as she followed the genius back to the lab.

"I do not always bounce off the walls!" He chuckled and sat back at his desk, "Yes you do. When I don't hear your voice echoing throughout the lair, I get scared something happened and I'm too wrapped up in my experimenting to notice. You're my little canary." 

Once he saw she was visibly confused at why he referred to her as such, he started to explain, "Well in the olden days, when the miners went deep below ground for charcoal and stuff, they'd take a canary to warn of impending danger of high levels of methane gas. If the canary stopped singing and keeled over, they high tailed it out of there." 

She tapped her chin and processed this before squeaking out, "Sorta like an alarm!" He nodded and chuckled as he started to finish the radio Donna asked him to finish for her while she went off to take a nap. Mikela walked around to lean in close to him and peeked into the machine as he worked on it.

"Whatcha buildin'?" She had been watching too much 'Phineas and Ferb' and it had started to leak into her vocabulary as did most of her other favorite TV shows. He chuckled a bit and moved it closer for her to look into.

"I'm finishing your sister's radio. She went to take a nap, but I'm sure she got sidetracked." He left out Mikela's manipulation of her sister to make her watch a particularly scary movie with her and keeping the quiet girl up the rest of the night with nightmares. Mikela visibly cringed and pouted a little before moving to sit across from him. She watched him work, remaining shockingly quiet. The silence from the usually loud and enthusiastic turtle had him feeling uncomfortable. He loved when she babbled, but when she was silent, something was totally wrong.

Then the radio sprang to life, playing Mikela's new favorite song, 'Drop it low' by Ester Dean and Chris Brown. She squealed and started to sing and dance along with the song. Donnie grinned and cranked up the music as he continued to work on the piece of work. He loved that his canary started to sing yet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'They say I'm oblivious, but I see. She's so adorable the way she spouts off at the mouth about something totally irrelevant then shuts up in fear that she's boring me. She just doesn't know how cute it is. She keeps me from tearing my ...er...bandana off at times. She's just too adorable. I hope I can get her under my belt soon' Donnie mused as he watched her bounce around, playing the new video game he put on her shell cell.

Donna watched Don watch Mikela, amused how smitten they both were with each other. It was just a spectacle to behold. Don glared at her before returning to his work on his computer, starting another experiment as her sister bounced out of the lab.

"Go ahead...say it..." She smiled as she watched his blank facial expression waver just a bit. She slowly moved in front of the computer, waiting for the tallest mutant to give in and let her know what's on his mind. He knew she was as persistent as any other of the turtles.

"Fine...I like her, alright? What do you want me to do about it? How do you know she likes me the same way?" He pouted, knowing his question didn't serve as a great way to manipulate Donna into dropping the matter. It only fueled her determination to help this along. He knew he did something wrong when she flashed a smile at him and left. 

He facepalmed himself at his own stupidity and just turned back to the computer to continue whatever he was doing to forget the mess he inevitably put himself into. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He later walked into the kitchen, stopping once he saw a small folded card with his name written in calligraphy on the front. He sighed and picked it up, wondering what he let Donna run off to do.

_She's in the room you love the most._

He blinked and sighed as he turned to head back to the lab, wondering how she would've snuck back in behind him. Once there, he noticed another folded card on his desk, his name in calligraphy again.

_I mean the room you visit the most, and not sleep in like this lab. -_-_

He chuckled a bit and turned around to head back into the middle of the lair, walking by the living room, smirking as his brothers played video games and laughed with each other. He went into the dojo and into the meditation room. He started to visit it often to help his thinking process. In his spot on the floor, yet again another card.

_Remember when you two first met? Where was that?_

'Topside? I don't think I should go without Leo's consent.' Don then noticed a small not far from where he found the one in his hand.

_Leo said it was alright._

Don sighed and picked up both notes before heading out into the middle of the lair. Leo tossed him an approving nod as Rosaline laughed and played with Raphael, both of the most aggressive turtles in the family fighting for dominance in the game. Don chuckled and left the lair for the tunnels, his bo staff in his belt and close just in case.

He hopped along the roofs, searching for that one building that stood out from the others. That's when a soft wind carried the aroma of his favorite food to his nose. He looked in the direction of the wind and stared in shock. Mikela held a fan on the other side of the plate of chicken curry. He couldn't help but chuckle.

She grinned and waved before turning off the fan and sitting down. It wasn't long until he ran over and took his own seat.

"You cook this? I didn't know you could cook." She gave him a playfully admonishing look before nodding. "Yes and yes, I love cooking." She set out the table and portioned out the food and drinks. He smiled and settled down himself, thanking her food the food.

They conversated and laughed with her, loving the soothing sound of her giggles whenever he managed to make her laugh. Soon after eating, he stood, never being able to sit in one place for too long except for when he was working on something in his lab. He walked around the roof, admiring the look of New York in the deep of the night. He turned to look back at her as she walked up to stand beside him. He smiled down at her.

"Thanks for dinner again." She shook her head and leaned on him gently, "No problem, thanks for accompanying me" He smirked, glad she could use the right word in the right context when she wanted to. The silence stretched between him, making him question what to do next. His mind raced on all the possibilities on each choice he had to make before he gave up.

"Fuck it..." He muttered before he turned and pulled her close to him. He stared down into her powder blue eyes, loving how wide and gentle they seemed. He smiled and pressed his lips down to hers, catching her off guard. She let go and moaned into his mouth, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. His arms wrapped around her curves, pulling her even closer as he felt along her soft body. It wasn't long until her hands started to explore his body in return, making him pull back once her hands went low into his shorts.

"Whoa...you sure you wanna go there?" He asked her breathlessly. He wanted to so badly, but he didn't want to push her too far. The look in her eyes only proved that she wanted him, but he wanted to hear her say it. 

She let loose a deep churr from deep in her chest and bit her lip as she stared at him through lust filled eyes. That was as much of a yes he needed and he didn't waste any time moving to set her down on her carapace onto the strategically placed blanket next to the little dinner table. He ravished her mouth with his own, his scientific mind trying to creep back up and ruin this moment, but he wasn't going to let this chance go. He slipped between her legs, glad she gave him easy access. 

Mikela moaned and wrapped her legs and arms around him as tightly as she dared. She didn't want to let him go as much as he didn't want to be let go. He ground their lower bodies together, creating a loud churr from both parties involved. Mikela, determined to get him to fuck her that night, started to push off his gear as fast as possible. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and pulled back. 

"Calm down there..." he husked as he stared down at her. He noted the needy whine that came from her chest and smiled as he eased out of his shorts, whispering sweet words to her, surprised he could get her to calm down. She wiggled a bit, but mostly kept under control as she felt him start to take off her clothes after he was 'naked' himself. He watched in wonder as he lifted off her shirt and bra how a gentle breath against her skin would cause it to prickle with goosebumps and her breathing to quicken. He couldn't resist tasting her, taking a dark colored nipple into his mouth, loving the way she reacted to his tease. As he licked and sucked on her breasts, he pulled off her shorts and panties, leaving her fully naked beneath him. She spread her legs, so willing and wanting under him.

He let himself drop down, not worrying about much else as he started forward, kissing her gently. "This is gonna hurt at first so just relax." He whispered to her in a small voice, glad he could still feel her hands roaming over his shell. A loud grunt that ended in a churr erupted from his chest when her hand found his tail, stroking it gently. The feeling sent shocks to his groin, his member twitching hard as he started to gently pressed into her. He pressed in and waited, hearing the hiss from the small curvy figure under him. He waited until he felt her legs tighten around his waist and pull him closer. He continued into her only stopping when he was pushed all the way into her.

He laid over her, putting all of his weight on his forearms as he stared down at her, waiting for her okay for him to move. Her tightness and velvety feel around his member already had him ready to release, but he wasn't ready to give up the fight just yet. When she leaned up to nuzzle and nip on his neck, he churred and started to slowly move in and out of her. He felt her tighten and her juices leak out around his length, coating it and making it easy for him to move. He fell in love with the feeling immediately and pushed his face into the side of her neck as he started to speed up his thrusts. He didn't want to hurt her, but whenever he felt her pull on him, he sped up. 

Soon he was moving quickly in and out of her, the lewd noises of their churrs and lovemaking echoing across the rooftop. He didn't worry about their being seen because he was sure everyone was sleep and there was no crime in this area that was enough to cause cops to come over at this time of night. That's when he felt it, her clenching down around him and tightening her thighs around his waist, keeping him close. He knew she was close and continued to thrust in and out of her until he felt the telltale squirts of liquid around his dick. It wasn't long until he succumbed to the same fate, growling and moaning right into her ear as he came into her.

They both panted as he rolled off to her side, not wanting to let her carry all his weight. They laid like that for a while, before Mikela stood and started to get dressed again. He looked at her curiously, earning a small smile from him.

"Leo said we can't be out too long and we already spent two hours up here..." Don nodded and yawned before getting up and helping her clean up before trekking back home, hand in hand most of the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Everyone sat at the kitchen table that morning, except Sakimura and Splinter who were meditating in the dojo. Mikela and Donnie came in, both clearly tired, but happy. Donna smiled at Rosa, who groaned and let her head fall on the table, startling the other turtles there.

"Really? Five months?" Donna grinned and got up, "Hey, if you can't pay up, don't bet, babe" She ruffled her sister's hair and left for the lab. Everyone else seemed confused before Rosa started to explain.

"We made a bet that Don and Mikela would get together." Donnie reached over Mikela and handed her the sugar for her cereal, giving her soft smile and ignoring Rosa. "Donna said it'd happen last night. I predicted in a week. She won and I have to do her chores for five months" Rosa groaned again and sighed. Leo smirked, loving how over dramatic the red head could be at times.

Raphael shook his head, "Never make bets with someone who specializes in manipulation." Don kissed Mikela's cheek and left with his cup of joe to the lab. Now that two couples were in the family, they looked towards the last four, wondering who'd be next. If anyone else would be next.


	5. Rosaline and Leonardo

Leonardo breathed in slowly and tried to continue through his daydream. His happy place, the place he visited every single time he meditated. He imagined himself sitting in the middle of some moors with the wind blowing the sweet smell of bright blue peonies around him. He imagined sitting there, breathing in the calm and serenity of the picture in his mind. The picture wavered with a smack can from behind him.

His brow furrowed as he tried to stay in his serene place, but the smack came again, followed by loud chewing from behind him as he figured out who exactly it was who disturbed his meditation.

Sighing, Leo shook his head and opened his eyes, sad he had to see his vision go. He turned back to glance at Rosaline, who grinned down at the bluebanded turtle with a slightly manipulative look on her face. 

"So...I was thinking...since Raph is the only one who was openly grounded--"

Leo cut her off, "No one is to go topside. Not until I deem it safe enough to go." He turned back and tried to slide back into his vision, but it wasn't the same. Growing tired of her soft chewing and trying to grab back something gone, he got up and started out of the door, her following him with each stride to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and moved around Mikela who was making sandwiches for everyone's lunch. He sighed and turned to look down at Rosa, who smiled up at him.

"What? Why are you following me?" Mikela snickered a bit before shrinking away from the glare her sister gave her. Leo's gaze fell back on the redhead before she sighed.

"Well I can't go topside, so I was hoping you'd entertain me." Leo knew this wouldn't be fun for either party so he decided it might be best to actually get the team out for a bit. 

"Fine, we all can go topside." Rosa's face almost cracked from the huge grin she gave him, "But, we go to the old abandoned projects. We haven't had a good challenge in a while and some ninja tag is in order." He smiled at the fall of her face.

"Hey, you wanna go out? You need to train..." He patted her shell playfully and headed to the lab to see his favorite turtle. He knew he shouldn't be playing favorites, but if his brothers were choosing mates, why couldn't he?

Donna lay face down on her keyboard, snoring loudly. It was clear him sending her to her bed last night did nothing to keep her from her project down in the lab. Leo shook his head and gently pulled out her chair, making her jerk up hard. She whined and rubbed her face in exhaustion.

"God, please please please never let me sleep like that again." She grumbled as she turned to look up at the blurry figure to her side. She barely remembered Leo was blurry because she didn't have on her glasses. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses.

Leo chuckled, "Don't get mad at me. I tried to send you to bed last night." He couldn't help but idly think, 'Or hopefully put you in mine.' She groaned, a small growl rolling up from her chest, a mere sample of what she was capable of. Leo's shell tightened gently at the thought.

Leo sat down beside her, "Hey, we need to talk." She moaned gently at the feel of her muscles releasing tension as she turned to look at him face on.

"Yes?" Donna raised her eyebrows, watching as the normally reserved reptile let his barriers down. He took a deep breath and looked her in her big purple eyes. He smiled as he let go of his fears.

"I feel...Er, I think I...uh...I sorta kinda have..." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head before he felt her hand on his. He looked at her soft smile and smiled back.

Without thinking it any further through he leaped forward and kissed her, pushing her head back with his eagerness. He wasn't sure why he made such a split second decision, but it only lasted half a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph took a deep breath and pushed into the door. Tonight was the night. He was going to tell Donna how he felt. Even if it killed him. He almost gasped when he saw Leo kissing Donna. He didn't know what else to do, but he knew they hadn't noticed him so he just closed the door and left the room.

How the hell could his brother do that to him?! Leo knew Raph had a thing for the curvy genius! Raph stomped to the dojo and started to abuse his punching bag, doing  more damage than normal and sending Don to check up on him. He sent his brother off with a verbal threat before returning his anger towards the bag.

Raph was going to set Leo straight. Not here, not now, because if he tried now, he might say somethings he'd regret. Even in this state of rage, he had a little bit of rational thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Donna quickly pulled back from the kiss and pushed back on Leo's shoulder, wiping her mouth off. She didn't know what to think of the sudden come on, but she knew he really didn't feel for her. He was only horny for her body. She was cool with that, but she didn't want to get into something serious and mess up their family.

"I'm sorry, Leo, but you're mistaken." Her statement caught the leader off guard and confused him. "You do not feel for me the way Don feels for Mikela or Mikey feels for Leona." His brow furrowed as he stared at her, even more confused.

"How do you know that?" He felt like this was her way of turning him down, but he waited and listened.

"Well, the thing is you're only attracted to me. You find me...sexually appealing." He couldn't help but smile and nod. "That's not how Don and Mikey feel about my sisters. They like their personality. Their beauty just happens to be a bonus package. Got me?" Leo tilted his head, hating he felt so confused at what she was trying to tell him.

"You don't love me the way Don loves Mikela because when it comes to me, you merely appreciate my body." Leo shook his head quickly.

"That's not true. I love how you fight, how smart you are and how you fangirl over games and TV shows." He smiled at her as he saw her shake her head.

"Not what I mean. I find those things adorable about Mikela, but I'm most definitely not trying to fuck her" Hearing her curse sent a small chill down his spine.

"It's more like a brother/sister love, but it happens to feel more because you're just infatuated with my body. One person you probably would love like Mikey loves Leona is Rosa." Leo couldn't hide his surprise.

"Her? But she's a hardheaded, tempermental, mean--" He was cut off yet again, by Donna.

"And you like that about her because it poses a challenge. You want to tame her. The more she runs free, the more you want to put her on a leash. It's kinda fun to watch you two. Her a cunning fox and you the clever hunter. Both trying to out smart each other."

Leo never though of it like that before. He realized that the genius before him might be right. He thought on the ways she would purposely appear in front of him during a game of ninja tag and take off running. Her thing wasn't hiding. It both frustrated and intrigued him how she managed to sneak out of his grasp, yet remain close enough to be caught. He leaned back in his chair, thinking back on the few months of their arguments.

As if reading his mind, Donna spoke up, "Sexual tension. The main reason behind your fights with her. You love trying to taming her and trying to make her submit to you, but you know she'd never do it willingly and outright and it turns you on." 

Leo nodded as he stared at her, "We're going out tonight..."

Donna rose an eyebrow, "Ninja tag?" Leo smiled and nodded as he got up to leave,  "Thanks, Dee. I owe you one. And sorry about the kiss." She waved him off and chuckled as she turned to check on her computer before turning it off and heading to her room to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph followed almost at the back of the team as he watched Donna and Leo. Leo talked to Donna, making her laugh a little as they walked through the sewers to the abandoned apartments they liked to play around in. They were all some big kids when it came to ninja tag. Raph fumed silently, clearly hoping to get a piece of his brother. He chose to wait until they came back to the lair.

Leo turned to glance at Rosa, who turned  and looked at the wall to her right, avoiding his gaze. He smirked, 'Just like our usual game. Avoiding me, but staying in sight to tease me.' He jumped up onto a ladder and climbed up and out of a manhole just across from the apartments.

Once they were all inside, Leo started to explain the rules again, for a 'forgetful' Mikey, who loved to bend the rules a bit.

"Alright, girls versus boys. Most shells sent back to base from either team loses. Girls go first. Girls get head start. Mikey" He narrowed his eyes at the youngest male who grinned, "No leaving the building or playing dirty" Mikey pouted a little, but nodded his cooperation. Raph grumped quietly off to the side. 

"We got the rules?" Leo once again tossed a glare to Mikey who nodded quickly. Everyone else confirmed they knew the rules before Leo headed towards one room with his brothers, "One minutes head start. Go"

The males ducked into the room and waited as the girls silently fanned out and got into their hiding positions. Mikey twiddled his thumbs as he waited impatiently. Raph glared at Leo from the corner and Donnie texted the girls to tell them to check in if they get in trouble then proceeded to put up his phone to even the playing field.

Leo smirked as the minute was up and his brothers fanned out much like the females, 'And the hunt is on...' He slipped along the walls, staying silent as he left his brothers, trying not to go over their trails and knock of their routes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leona laid back and pulled Mikey over her, giggling quietly. He shushed her more playfully than seriously, "Leo will hear us and we'll get in trouble." Leona cut off his complaints and churred against his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh, shush. You know you'd have done this when you caught me. If you could've caught me that is." Mikey pouted at her words, but it didn't last as she ground her lower plastron against his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikela lay on Don's chest and wiggled her tail a little,"I think our relationships have kinda ruined the game." Mikela had texted Don back and told him where she was. Don, wanting to see if she was telling the truth went to the spot she told him to meet her at. Shocked she was honest, he was caught off guard by her lustfully tackling him. Normally, when caught off guard, he didn't last long and this time was no different. Mikela didn't mind.

Don chuckled, "Yeah, you might be right, but we need to head back to base. You gave yourself up." Mikela giggled,"It was worth it..." He got up and grabbed her clothes, "I thought so too. Now let's go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph slowly crept behind his brother, ready to set him straight, but stopped once he realized Leo wasn't even tracking Donna. He sniffed the air, catching the faint whiff of the redhead he frequently argued with. Raph contained the growl growing in his chest.

'How fucking dare he?! He steals Donna from under me then he goes about trying to cheat on her with another? Does Rosa even know? No, couldn't...' His thoughts raced as he disappeared into the shadows again, leaving his brother to track the redhead and headed for Donna to tell her. He knew Don would go after Mikela and Mikey was with Leona. No need to worry of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo followed his fox, determined to catch her this time. He sniffed the air, letting his hearing focus to sense all the spaces around him. The hallway he walked down had been frequently walked and he followed the sense of her presence in the building. It wasn't long until he pushed into the room he was sure she slipped into. 

She sat there on there on the floor in the middle of the room, staring at the door expectantly. Rosa smiled and stood as she stared at him. He stared at her, waiting for her to dash, this had to have been another part of one of her 'here I am, now I'm gone' ruses she liked to pull during the game.

They both stared at each other, green eyes staring into indigo blue ones, searching and communicating without talking. A corner of her mouth lifted and without saying a word, Leo rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his mouth against hers eagerly. His heart fluttered when he felt her wrap her arms around him and kiss him back. 

His hand had just started to roam when Raphael burst through the door with Donna in tow. "Raph, what the hell--?" She stopped and stared as the two turtles stopped and blushed back at the intruders. Donna stared before glancing at Raph. 

"Uh, why'd you bring me here?" Raph glowered at Leo who merely stared back. Then it struck Leo, 'He saw me kiss Donna.' Leo's heart fell and he suddenly felt like beating himself up, but he was sure Raph would want that pleasure.

"I just wanted to show you what your fearless was doing behind your back." Raph spat through grit teeth, making Leo cringe. Donna was still really confused as was Rosa, who stepped back and rose her hands. It was clear that some shit was about to seriously hit the fan.


	6. Raphael and Donna

Raph glared at his brother, "You think he's so cute and perfect, don't you? You don't know that he's busy trying to get  in your sister's pants as well." Leo shook his head and took a step towards Raph, but the anger in his brother's eyes made him stop.

"That's not what it looks like Raph. Listen to me--" 

Raph roared at him, "Why should I?! You knew how I felt about Donna. You decided to go after what I wanted anyway and now you're up here making out with Rosaline. You're so spoiled and used to getting your way you just don't want me to have anything."

Leo shook his head again, but had to jump out of the way as Raph rushed him. It was clear that Raph was blinded by rage and didn't know how else to release it at the moment. Leo dodged and jumped out of his brother's way as Raph swung his fists furiously at his brother, each miss making him more and more angry. Rosa glanced at Donna who looked at her. They both knew that Donna would probably be a better candidate at breaking up this fight. 

She stepped towards them, holding her hands up and moving in front of Leo, trying to get Raph's attention. She managed to miss his punches as she got close enough to put her hands to his chest and hold him back with as much of her weight as possible. He stopped only because she was right there, but the anger never left his eyes, which never left Leo.

"Why are you protecting him?" Raph asked with a clearly pained voice.

"Because you don't know the whole story, Raph." Donna moved back slowly and waited to see if he moved. When he didn't she let herself relax just a little and stood up to look at him in his eyes. She always loved the fire that seemed to burn behind those bright emeralds. She smiled at him, hoping it'll calm him a down.

"You just need to calm down so we can talk this out, alright?" Her smile disappeared once she saw the fire that had dwindled to a spark flame up again. She jumped back, hoping to get out of his way before he threw a punch towards Leo. Instead, Leo hopped out of the way a little too late, leaving her in the path of destruction. Once the fist connected with her jaw, the door swung open and the rest of the turtles rushed in to find her on the ground.

Raph gasped and knelt, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean...Donna..." But it was too late. She was angry and everyone knew once Donna was angry, she could be a lot scarier than the hothead himself. She stood up and towered over Raph, who fell back on his butt out of shock at how the sweet little curvacious turtle he had fallen in love with became something akin to a monster. Her glare made him look away, scared it'll burn him from the inside out. 

Leona stepped forward cautiously, knowing the danger her sister could be when she was pissed, "Dee? Babe? Don't do it...please..." 

Donna barely heard her sister, glaring down at Raphael, "You are such a thick skulled asshole, you know that? I don't even know how I came to have feelings for you. You don't know how to fucking listen." Leona flinched as Donna started to come down hard on Raph. He flinched as if she was beating him physically and at the moment, she didn't care.

"You should know that whatever you thought you saw between Leo and I wasn't real. I knew that and if you had stopped, you would've known that too. Why do you have to be so--" Leona had rushed forward and grabbed her sister, pushing her out of the door quickly before she could finish.

Mikela and Rosa rushed after their sisters, going to another room for a little privacy and left the males alone. Leo stepped towards his brother timidly, but seeing his brother's shell heave, he noticed he was in pain. Leo slowly leaned over and hugged his brother, who sighed and let go, letting his tears flow freely.

" 'M so sorry Leo. 'M sooorrrryyyy." Mikey sighed and sat down next to Raph and Leo, gently rubbing his brother's shell. Donatello glanced at his phone after receiving a text from Mikela.

_We're gonna be a while. Go back to the lair._

Donnie sighed and knelt by his brothers, "They said they're gonna be a while. We should go back home." Leo merely glanced at the genius and nodded before pulling his brother up to stand. Raph looked at his brother in his eyes before hugging him, a hug Leo returned quickly.

"Raph, it's fine. I am the one who apologizes. I knew yet I still tried to hook up with her. But she was the one who pointed me towards Rosaline." He pulled back and smiled at his brother who didn't return it. Leo couldn't help but feel even worse. Raph headed out of the abandoned building, ready to get back to his hammock to be depressed. Leo rubbed over his head and motioned for his other brothers to follow Raph before bringing up the back. He prayed that the girls came up with something quick. He didn't think he could deal with his brother hating him for ruining his chances with Donna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Leona shoved her sister into an old dusty chair and glared at her, "What the hell?! You don't talk to someone you care about like that!" Donna folded her arms and brought her knees up to her chest. She wanted to pout, to cry, to apologize and yell all at the same time. She was angry with Raph, but she was angry with herself for being angry at Raph.

She laughed dryly, "Well, this only proves that women get angry over small things, huh?" Her dry humor made Mikela laugh just as dryly before shaking her head, "This isn't a small thing, sweets"

Donna shoved her face in her knees, "What do you want me to do? They've headed back to the lair and I don't know how to apologize for my blow up because I've never blown up in front of the guys and--" Leona stopped her with a raised hand. Donna let out a shaky sigh and waited for her sister to speak.

Leona leaned in towards her, "I know you don't know what to do now, but you'll learn. I promise." She gently kissed her sister's forehead and pulled her up, "We gotta get back home. It's late and we got practice in the morning."

Donna only nodded and followed her sister out of the building and down the sewers home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A whole week. Felt like a month of torture to the two. Raph and Donna sparred as if nothing happened, but his form suffered immensely since he was now terrified of waking that dragon in her again. Splinter noticed and decided to bring the two into his room. They both knelt in front of him with their heads bowed respectfully.

Raph wanted to look at Donna and Donna wanted to look at him, but their fear of their father had them staring at their knees.

Splinter sat staring at them with his beady eyes, waiting out the excruciating silence. It tore at their sanity before Splinter decided to stop the torture, "What is going on between you two?"

Neither turtle spoke, thinking the other would explain. Splinter cleared his throat to signal he was indeed waiting for an answer. Donna spoke up first, "Minor family squabble, we can fix it." She murmured the last part. Splinter shook his head slightly annoyed.

"If you could fix it, it would've been fixed by now." She bit her lip and wiggled a little as she felt the rat's gaze on the top of her head. Raph felt the same hard gaze, but he was a little more accustomed to it.

"Father--" Splinter cut him off, "I want this settled now, here in this room. I'll leave to give you two some privacy." And without another thought, he left. The two sat there on their knees, now more relaxed since the rat left, but they still felt uncomfortable.

"I apologize, Donna" It shocked her how quickly he apologized before she shook her head, "I'm the one who should apologize. I say things I don't mean when I'm angry." 

"I jump to conclusions when I know there's a possibility that it isn't what I think it is. I was just...so angry. I didn't want to hit you. I was so hurt. I thought that if you and Rosa was more attracted to Leo then I'd be left alone. Even if I did managed to get with one of you, I'd have the nagging feeling I'm only getting a fraction of the feelings you have have for him. It scares me."

Donna played with her finger nails as she listened to him before turning to look at him, "I care for Leo, but not the way you think. I love him as a big brother. When he kissed me, which he told me that's why you thought he was trying to get with me, I know it was purely from sexual frustration he felt from chasing Rosa. He wanted release and he thought he wanted to date me because I was the easier of the two. I made him chase her more. And they are together now." 

Raphael nodded, he saw the small shows of PDA around the lair and it was apparent he was wrong. He hated admitting he was wrong, but it was needed for this situation.

Now what about them? He looked at her to find her wide purple eyes on him. Then without fear, he leaned forward gently pressing his lips to hers. He waited, waiting for her to push him away, but instead, she pressed back. He moaned out quietly and pressed forward more, deepening the kiss more. 

Without much else hesitation, he growled and pulled her into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as he ravished her mouth, his tongue attacking hers. She moaned and pulled back, making him whine needily into her neck. 

"Why'd you stop?" He asked breathlessly, raising goose bumps on her skin. "We're in Splinter and Sakimura's room." Raph's eyes snapped open as he realized he almost disrespected the sanctum of his masters. He sighed and gently slid her out of his lap before standing up and pulling her up with him.

"Ya wanna know something?" Donna glanced up at him curiously, "Casey always said make up sex is the best kind of sex." His words and the devilish wink made her blush hotly and her skin tingle. Without another word he pulled her out of the room and to her room. After pushing her down gently on the bed he moved back to the door and locked it.

Donna played with her fingers again, confused as to what exactly would be going on. He knew she was a little scared so he just knelt in front of her so he face to face with her as she sat on the bed. He leaned forward and started to kiss and make out with her. Once he felt the tension leave her kisses and she became more relaxed, his hands slipped in between her legs, gently spreading them so she wouldn't freak out too badly.

She let him move her legs and let his hands roam all over her thighs. He always loved her thighs and legs and not to mention her round ass. His chest started to heave a little faster as his heartbeat sped up a bit more. He churred as he pulled back from her lips and moved his mouth over her breasts and neck. He noted the shiver his move sent through her body and continued his quest further down. He know knelt between her open legs, his hands gently rubbing at her crotch through her shorts. The gasp sent shocks of pleasure to his own groin.

His scent of arousal started to leak through the room, making a light churr roll from the female turtle's chest. He loved it and started to gently press her back onto her shell, glad he didn't feel any resistance from her. He moved his hands under her butt and started to pull off her shorts and panties, kissing along her legs as he pulled back. Once they were all the way off he was right back between her legs, his head in between and taking in the scent of her own arousal. He leaned forward and pressed the width of his tongue against her opening, ripping an even louder churr from her chest. 

He responded with his own churr and pressed forward, covering her entranced with his mouth as he licked and ate her out enthusiastically. He wrapped his arms around her legs and draped them over his shoulders. His hand came around her thigh and flicked her clit teasingly, making her twitch and whine. His churr only got deeper as he pressed his tongue into her. The moan and flinch he got from her made him drop down. His member twitched between his legs and dripped precum on the floor.

He was getting impatient but he was determined to wait until he heard her beg for him. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Ooohh Raphie pleeease." He knew she was begging to cum. He didn't plan on letting up this soon, but his own dick was begging for the same release. He nodded and stood up, leaving her on the bed. He couldn't help but grin at how wanton and open she looked beneath him. He leaned forward and pulled her up to take off her bra, smiling at her bust as they fell out. He picked her up and moved her up further on the bed before settling down in between her legs.

He pressed his lips to hers gently,"Lemme know if I hurt you. I'll stop when you want me to." His deep husky voice pushed away whatever fear she had and she kissed him, making him churr into her mouth.

"Just c'mon" He smirked and pushed his face into the side of her face as he gently rubbed the head of his dick against her opening. He only pushed in the head of his member, the tightness and velvet walls enveloping his length made him growl. He felt Donna wrap her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her encouragement made him thrust shallowly into her, making them both gasp out loudly.

She bit his neck and tightened her legs around his waist again, begging for him to go deeper. He continued to slide into her until he was all the way in. He took a few minutes to keep himself under control until she wanted him to move. He felt her move her hips, making him thrust just a little into her, her message that she wanted him to thrust. He happily obliged, ripping a moan mixed with a churr from the girl. 

It wasn't long until he had set a steady pace of quick hard thrusts and had her panting just as hard he was. After getting used to how she wanted it and how he liked to fuck her, he started to touch and caress her sensitive spots. His tongue would go from her throat to her nipples only to raise them before leaving them needy. She whine and scratch his shell, begging for release. He got to the point to where he loved teasing her to the edge of climax and back. Once he found her spot, he decided it time to let her go. He hit that spot as fast and hard as he could and then she came.

He stared at her as her face changed as she spasmed around his length and came hard. The feeling of juices squirting over his member as he continued to thrust hard into her. She dug her nails into his arms as he balled up his fists, her cumming sending him over the edge. He pushed hard and deep into her as he came, never stopping the thrusting of his hips until he ran completely out of energy. He let his muscles completely relax as he laid on her, both of them panting to regain their breath. 

Not soon after that, they both were snoring and sound asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo smirked as he walked away from Donna's door, "You aren't the family genius for nothing..." He muttered to himself. Everyone had someone and everyone was happy. What more could he ask for? Possibly the end of all crime so his family could lead normal lives. But then life would be boring. Hm, get what you can I guess.

 


End file.
